Battle Across the Galaxies
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: What if, during the final fight against Itachi, the elder Uchiha unleashed a massive power that would decide the fate of the world? And what if Naruto and Shikamaru went along for the ride? X-Over with Super Mario Galaxy. NarutoxRosalina.


Battle Across the Galaxies

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: What if, while fighting Itachi, the elder Uchiha reveals something to Sasuke that could change the whole fate of the entire world? And what if Naruto and Shikamaru went along for the ride? X-Over with Super Mario Galaxy.

* * *

"Well, foolish little brother, it looks like you have improved, if only a little bit. I can see it in your stance, and feel it in your chakra."

Sasuke and Itachi were currently staring each other down in the Uchiha Estate. Each of them were tense for battle, Itachi with his Magenkyo Sharingan at full power, and Sasuke in his Curse Seal LV2 form.

"...But I can't say that I admire your choices for power. After all, that Curse Mark of yours will only get you so far, even with the Sharingan. No good will have come from you learning from that snake," Itachi went on saying, looking at Sasuke with something akin to disguest.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't even be talking right now, Itachi. After all, I'M not the one who wants to put the whole world at risk by gathering all of the Biju in one place. I'm no expert, but puting all of that kind of energy in one place can't be good for ANYONE," Sasuke replied.

Itachi raised his eyebrows, "So, does this mean that my foolish little brother is feeling compasion for others?"

Sasuke simply smirked. "Yeah, right. What happens to the people of this world dosen't matter to me. All that matters is that I finally send you rotting into the grave that you've dug yourself into, once and for all," Sasuke said.

Meanwhile, as all of this was happening, a very familer Chuunin was hiding behind one of the pillers.

_'Mendoske... Of all the times Hokage-sama had me do patrol of the Uchiha Estate, THIS had to go and happen. Most likely the only reason they don't even notice me is because they're too foucsed on each other,_' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Well, shall we get started, Sasuke?" Itachi said, getting into a stance.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sasuke growled, getting into his own stance.

"Sasuke!" A voice called out.

The two brothers turned to see Naruto facing them, breathing hard.

"...Dobe," Sasuke said.

"...Naruto," Itachi said as well.

_'Naruto?! What's he doing here?! I thought that he was away on a mission!' _Shikamaru thought.

"I...I finally found you..." Naruto panted, a smile on his face.

"Hn. I'm surprised that you knew where to find me, even WITH Kiba's help," Sasuke said, keeping his eye on Itachi.

"You didn't think I'd let you out of my sight, did you?" Naruto said with a grin. Soon after, he finally noticed Itachi looking at him with an air of non-interest "What the...what is ITACHI doing here?!"

"Hn. Nice to see you again too, Naruto-kun. Imagine running into you here of all places..." Itachi said in monotone. "And don't think I don't know you're there, Nara-kun."

Naruto looked confused, until Shikamaru stepped out from behind the piller he was at. "Shikamaru too?! What's going on here?!" Naruto shouted, looking at all of the people assembled.

"I'm just as confused as you are, Naruto." Shikamaru said, keeping an eye on the two Uchiha Brothers.

"Well, before you two morons came, I was about to finish my bastard of a brother off once and for all," Sasuke said in monotone, only with a tiny bit of frustration.

"Well, let us help! After all, I've got a bit of a score to settle with Itachi!" Naruto said, glaring at the elder Uchiha.

"Woah, what's all this 'US' stuff? I don't want any part of this!" Shikamaru said, glaring at Naruto.

"Shikamaru, now is NOT the time to be lazy. This is ITACHI we're about to fight against! An S-rank ninja. If we don't give it our all, than we're as good as dead!" Naruto shouted.

"I have a feeling that we're as good as dead even IF we give it our all..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Who said that you two were going to help? Stay out of this. Itachi is mine!" Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan.

"No way, Sasuke. Remember the LAST time I didn't help you when you fought Itachi? You got your ass kicked!" Naruto snarled. "I'm helping you weather you like it or NOT!"

"Don't think that I'll have any problem with KILLING you if you interfere, Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

"I'd like to see you try it, pretty boy!" Naruto growled back.

They were about to go at it, much to the dislike of Shikamaru, when Itachi started chuckling with his head down and face hidden. It was soft at first, but it grew to the point where Itachi was laughing like a madman.

"What's so funny, brother?!" Sasuke snarled.

Itachi didn't say anything for a while. But then he raised his face to look at Sasuke and the others, and they were all shocked at the look of madness on Itachi.

"You fools...still bickering like children, even when faced with a threat like me..." Itachi chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "You have no idea about true power...about true might...so I think it's time for a little dramatic reveal. Namely, the TRUE reason I eliminated the Uchiha Clan!"

"What 'True Reason?' You already told me it was to test your power!" Sasuke scowled.

"Are you truly so foolish, little brother?" Itachi said, going back to sit on the throne in the middle of the room. "True, part of the reason was so that I could test my power, but I had a much bigger reason than that! The true reason I did so was so that I could have access to the hidden powers...powers that only the Elders of the Uchiha Clan knew about."

Itachi frowned. "But those fools were too peaceful loving...and they refused to use the powers that could have made them Lords! As far as I'm concerned, those peace-loving fools deserved to die."

"You bastard! No, you MONSTER! How could you kill innocent people who wished for nothing more than peace?!" Naruto growled.

"Simple. I just ran my sword through their hearts! And I enjoyed EVERY. MINUTE. OF IT!" Itachi cackled with glee. "Anyway, enough talk. It's time to reveal what TRUE power is all about!" And with that, the mad Uchiha pushed a hidden button within the throne.

All of a sudden, the building began to shake wildly, and the three Konoha-nin could bearly keep their feet on the ground.

"What's happening?!" Naruto shouted.

"I...I don't know!" Shikamaru said, being brought to his knees.

"What have you done, Itachi?!" Sasuke snarled, glaring at the elder Uchiha.

"Me? Nothing...except unleashed my judgement upon the world!" Itachi laughed.

* * *

"Are we almost there, Kiba?" Kakashi asked the Dog-nin.

"Yeah! I can smell Naruto over at the Uchiha Estate. And Sasuke and Shikamaru are with them!" Kiba replied. "But I have some bad news. I also smell another scent that's close to Sasuke's exact scent..."

"Then...that must be Itachi!" Sakura said, shocked.

"If that is the case, than we should hurry there as soon as we can. Naruto is gonna need our help against someone as powerful as Itachi," Shino said in monotone.

"Yes, let's hurry!" Yamato agreed.

_'Hold on, Naruto-kun. We're coming to help you!' _Hinata thought.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake uncontrollably, nearly throwing everyone off of their feet.

"What the...what was that?!" Kiba said, keeping his balance.

"I don't know...but something tells me that whatever it was is bad...VERY bad..." Kakashi replied.

* * *

"Humph. Itachi has been gone for a long time," Pein said, scowling. "That fool had better come back before I lose my paticence..."

"Shall I go and see what is keeping him, Pein-sama?" Konan asked.

But before Pein could answer, a tremor began to run through, casuing everything to shake wildly.

"What on earth was that?!" Pein shouted.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!" A Suna nin shouted, running into Gaara's office. "What is happening, sir?! The ground is shaking uncontrollably!"

Gaara didn't say anything. He just stood up, and headed towards the giant window towards the back of the room.

"Kazekage-sama! What's wrong, sir?!" The Nin shouted.

"Nothing is wrong..." Gaara said, with a touch of sadness in his monotone voice.

"It's just that Armmageddon has arrived."

* * *

"What is happening, Hokage-sama?!" Kotesu and Izumo shouted as they tried to keep their footing. The earthquake was the strongest in Konoha. All of the villagers were in terror, trying to flee for higher ground.

"I don't know!" Tsunade replied, gritting her teeth. "Try and get all the villagers to saftey as soon as you are able!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The two shouted.

"Oh my god, what is that thing?!"

"It's...it's the Uchiha Estate! But what is THAT underneath it?!"

"What?!" Tsunade said, rushing out to see what all the fuss was about. But what she saw caused her to drop her jaw.

"What in the world..."

The entire Uchiha Estate was floating in the air! Plus, a strange contraption was pointing out from underneath it, powered by technology that Tsunade had never seen before in her life. It looked like...a cannon...

* * *

"What in the world is that thing!" Kiba shouted as he caught sight of the Uchiha Estate.

"That's the Uchiha Estate! But how can that be?" Kakashi said.

"What's going on?!" Sakura shouted over the massive winds that the levitating Estate was causing as it slowly went higher into the air.

"I'm not sure!" Sai shouted back. Then he caught sight of the cannon... "And what the heck is THAT?!"

"I...It looks like a...cannon..." Hinata stuttered in fright.

* * *

"What is that thing high in the air?!" Pein shouted.

"I don't know, Pein-sama! But I think that this may have something to do with Itachi-san!" Konan shouted over the winds.

"Itachi..." Pein growled.

* * *

"Oh my Kami! What is that monstrosity high in the air?!" The Suna nin shouted.

"Like I said, Armageddon has arrived," Gaara said in a sad tone.

"What are you talking about?! We have to get everyone to shelter. That cannon looking thing is scaring me!" The Nin said.

"There is nothing we can do. All we can do...is wait for our death," Gaara said, closing his eyes. "But I have a feeling that, in the end, everything will be okay..."

* * *

Soon enough, the Uchiha Estate was so high in the air that it exited the Earth's atmopshere, climing into the deepest reaches of space. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto were glaring at Itachi, who still hadn't moved from his spot at the throne.

"What was that, Itachi? What did you do?!" Sasuke growled.

"I simply got us a good seat for the show to come," Itachi replied, grinning eviliy. "Take a look for yourself down below."

Itachi hit yet another button hidden on the throne, which slid open the entire ground below them. Naruto and the others were stunned by this development, and were even MORE stunned when they saw through the thick glass floor that was revealed that they could see the earth in it's entirety.

"What the...are we in space?!" Shikamaru said, shocked beyond all belief.

"This can't be real!" Naruto shouted. "How can this be happening?!"

"What is the meaning of this, Itachi?!" Sasuke said, whirling towards his brother.

Itachi smirked an evil smirk. "Let's just say that I agree with Pein's ideals. I, too, think that the world you see below you has been tainted far too much for it's own good. But unlike Pein, I have absolutely no hope that it will become better. So before it gets too bad for it's own good, I'm going to destroy it!"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto shouted, with looks of horror on their faces.

"How do you plan on destroying the earth? It's impossible!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Yeah! Nothing's big enough to destroy the entire earth!" Naruto agreed.

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Itachi said, pushing another button. A monitor slid down from the celling above, then turned on to display the outside of the entire estate...revealing all of the impressive technology at the bottom, and the HUGE cannon that pointed out from it.

"Is...is that a cannon?!" Naruto shouted.

"It...It can't be?! Where the hell is all of this stuff coming from?!" Sasuke shouted.

"A good question, my foolish little brother. After all, technology this grand has to have a source..." Itachi said. "So, allow me to show you that source!"

Itachi pressed the another button on the throne, and a Cage slid down from the celling. And within said Cage was a huge golden star with eyes!

"...Now I've seen everything..." Shikamaru said.

"What the HELL is that?!" Naruto shouted.

"This is what is known as a Grand Star. It's the most well kept sceret of the Uchiha Clan, and is the ultimate power source. This star is what's powering this flying estate!"

Itachi got the mad look back on his face. "And it's what'll help me destroy the world!"

The star slid back into the celling, and the estate began to glow with a golden light.

"Now, watch as my Destructor Cannon gathers power, and vanquishes the world in one major blast!" Itachi crowed in victory.

Sure enough, the three Konoha-nin could see on the screen that the golden energy was going straight to the cannon, getting ready to fire it's beam...

"Oh no, you don't!" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing blood red. Once he got into his Kyuubi form, he rushed towards Itachi, intent on taking him down before he could launch the cannon.

...Only for him to be repelled back by a invisible force the second he got too close, that flashed slightly as he flew back.

"What in the world...?" Naruto said, stunned.

"Nice try. But my barrier will make any attempts to attack me futile!" Itachi cackled.

"We'll see about that!" Saskue said, charging up his ultimate attack. "CHIDORI!"

Sasuke rushed towards the barrier, and thrusted the electric attack against it. But after a little struggle, it repelled him as well. "Not even my Chidori can break it...?"

"That's enough!" Shikamaru said. "Kagemane no Jutsu!"

Shikamaru tried to use his shadow to ensare Itachi. But the barrier pushed it back as well.

"Mendosuke...! What is that barrier made of?!" Shikamaru snarled.

"Star Power, that's what! And while you've all been busy trying to break through my unbreakable barrier, my Cannon has finished charging!" Itachi gloated.

With Horror on their faces, the trio turned towards the screen. The Cannon was now glowing brightly, ready to be fired at any time.

"Itachi, stop this! Your fight is with me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't you dare fire that cannon!" Naruto shouted.

"Too late! Say good-bye to the world...and everyone in it!" Itachi laughed. "Destructor Cannon...!"

"DON'T!" All of the trio shouted, rushing towards the elder Uchiha.

"**FIRE!"**

Itachi pounded yet another button on the throne, and the group could do nothing as the cannon fired all of it's energy straight at the earth.

* * *

"Ah! What is that light?!"

"Is...is this the end...?"

"I don't want to die!"

"...Oh, no..." Tsunade said with wide eyes as she saw the beam of light head straight for the village...

* * *

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi said, diving to the ground as everyone did the same.

But the truth was, all of them knew that it was hopeless...

_'...Naruto...kun...'_ Hinata thought, shutting her eyes for one last time.

* * *

"No...my plans...my might...this can't be happening...I am a GOD! I can't die like this!" Pein shouted as the light came closer.

Konan could do nothing but stare at the light in horror, waiting for the end...

* * *

_'Naruto...good luck...'_ Gaara thought, just as the light hit Sunakagure, destroying everything instantly.

* * *

Back on the estate, Naruto and friends watched in horror as the beam from the cannon hit the earth right in its core, causing it to spread all across the planet. It wasn't too long before that that the planet exploded in a huge wave of light...until nothing was left.

Naruto fell to his knees, his eyes watering. "...No...this...this can't...be real...Sakura...Kakashi-sensei...Hinata...everyone..."

Shikamaru fell to his knees alongside Naruto. "They're...they're all gone...everyone but us four are gone..."

Sasuke was shaking with sadness...and anger. How could Itachi do something like that?!

"You...you monster...how dare you...HOW DARE YOU?!" Sasuke roared, his anger causing him to charge towards Itachi.

"Sigh...you three are boring me now. I was expecting a fight...to tell the truth, the only reason you three are alive is because you were on the estate with me..." Itachi said as Sasuke attacked the barrier again and again.

"No matter. You'll be joining your friends soon enough...good-bye."

Itachi pressed the last hidden button on the throne, and before the trio knew what was happening, the glass floor underneath everyone (except for Itachi) shattered.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they fell through the shattered glass, a look of shocked terror on their faces as they fell through space at high speed...it was too much for them, and they passed out...

* * *

"Hello...hello? Are you okay...?"

Naruto groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a pretty looking woman with long blonde hair, and blue eyes staring at him.

"...Who...who are you...?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh good, you seem to be okay..." The young woman said. "Don't worry about your friends, they'll be fine. And as for your question, my name is Rosalina...and the place you are in now is called the Observatory."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
